


Buzzfeed Unsolved prompts

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, dunno, i can take requests, i found a list., i see prompts as a way of improving my writing though so, i wanna try them all, its gonna hopefully be good, prompts, that'll be fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Wow, what a great title. Probably rename it. Anyway, this is gonna be a series of prompts because I found a list and I felt like they all could work for Shane and Ryan and I got inspired. Long story short, I found a list and I'm gonna post the stories I write for it here. Imma put the list on the first chapter so anyone reading who takes a fancy to one of the sentences can make a little suggestion. Idk, this is for fun. Hope you enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

Short sentence prompts that I found on tumblr by happylilprompts

1)“I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to.”  
2)“Eyes on me.”  
3)“How dare you?!”  
4)“Please never stop smiling.”  
5)“It’s starting.”  
6)“Stop talking.”  
7)“I’m stuck, I’m stuck!“  
8)“You need to see this.“  
9)“Do you understand now?”  
10)“I want to, so badly… but I can’t tell you“  
11)“I never want to see white walls ever again.”  
12)“Criss cross it.”  
13)“Tell me what you’re feeling.”  
14)“I agree.”  
15)“Stop harming yourself like this!”  
16)“My heart beats for you.”  
17)“Help.”  
18)“I can’t wait to hug you.”  
19)“Take it.”  
20)“Don’t cry, baby.”  
21)“Every inch of you is breathtaking.”  
22)“No way in hell.”  
23)“You died!”  
24)“You got this.”  
25)“Do not. Tempt. Me.”  
26)“Cute, but still fucked up.”  
28)“That’s not yours.”  
29)“We are not friends!”  
30)“Thank you for making up my mind for me.”  
31)“Stop being so attractive!”

I also accept/post random prompts that aren't on this list, like prompts I find on tumblr... 


	2. 1) "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First story up! I really liked this sentence, it jumped out at me! And it instantly seemed like something Shane would say since he's an ass that would totally make Ryan jump just because he finds Ryan's response funny hehe

Ryan was ignoring him. He sensed it the moment Ryan's frightened expression changed to irritation. The moment Shane, himself, stood giggling after jumping out from behind a wall in the dark corridor of this asylum.

Similarly to the Winchester house, Shane had thought Ryan had seen him and that jumping out wouldn't work. He still went for it of course, it was fun to see Ryan jump or at least smile at Shane's attempts to spook him. But he never really, actually wanted it to scare Ryan as much as it seemed to have tonight. 

As it happened, Ryan was preoccupied with the dark doorways and the echo of his footfalls that he hadn't seen Shane turn the corner. In his constant turning of his head, glaring is was and that, he had thought that Shane was just in front of him. By the time Ryan had realised this was not the case, it was too late and Shane had jumped out. Ryan's poor heart nearly leapt out his chest.

"Dammit Shane!" He'd growled, hitting his boyfriend's arm pathetically as he tried to calm his thumping heart. "You scared the shit out of me." He said, trying to ignoring his clammy hands and hot face.

Shane giggled, clutching his stomach. "Oh man, your face!" He laughed. "I hadn't expected that to work so well!" Shane wheezed.

Ryan continued to glare and, when he realised Shane wasn't going to stop, moved away with hunched shoulders. He was clearly unamused this time.

Shane noticed instantly. "Woah woah, come on man!" Shane cried, still giggling as he followed behind Ryan sluggishly. He caught up but Ryan stayed ahead, completely blanking him. "Ryan?" He asked and when he gained no reply, he knew.

"Really? You're ignoring me?" Shane grinned, but his heart felt tight when Ryan continued to ignore him. He didn't like it when Ryan ignored him. Ryan's smile and laugh was something he looked forward to in these cases and to not receive them was heartbreaking.

They wandered on through the halls, Ryan speaking to the camera and retaining the nervousness he felt from the place as Shane wandered along behind him and felt sorry for himself. Ryan's expression and the way he too his tale was excited, he didn't hold that special spark in his eye as he spoke. It made Shane feel worse.

When they eventually settled for the night, Ryan continued to ignore him, setting up his sleeping bag in silence while Shane set up the camera and then his own sleeping bag next to Ryan. By the time he was ready, Ryan had gotten into his sleeping bag and had his back to Shane.

Shane sighed and climbed in his bag, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He clutched his fingers together on his stomach and waited. He'd hoped that maybe Ryan would say something, ask for an apology or call him out on his shit. He didn't.

Minutes passed and Shane's ear began to buzz in the silence of the room. He turned his head and in the dark he could just make out Ryan silhouette as he lay facing away from him. He was on his phone, Shane could see the faint white light illuminating his head and neck.

Shane turned away, realising that Ryan wasn't going to initiate the talk. Ryan wanted him to come to this conclusion, Shane knew it. 

Gathering his gall and nibbling at his own lip, Shane moved his sleeping bag closer to Ryan's. When he was close enough, Shane wrapped his arms loosely around Ryan's waist over the sleeping bag. 

At first there was no reaction, positive or negative, so Shane moved closer. He nestled his face into his lover's neck, pressing little tender kisses there.

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment, then he turned he phone off and sighed gently as he relaxed into Shane's hold. The younger man pressed his back hesitantly into Shane's chest. Shane now had Ryan's attention.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to..." Shane whispered into the skin of Ryan's neck, his breath causing goosebumps. Ryan shifted against him, moving closer.

"That's a filthy lie." Ryan muttered, but there was no malice. In fact, it almost sounding like he was smiling. Shane chuckled weakly, pulling Ryan in. 

"I am sorry though." Shane said, pressing a kiss to the spot on Ryan's jaw next to his ear. Ryan made a small, breathless sound at the touch. "I am." He repeating, pressing more kisses.

Ryan giggled breathily, then awkwardly shifted again so that he was facing Shane. Shane warmed inside, finally able to see Ryan's beautiful dark iris that were now filled with a cheeky disbelief. Ryan smirked up at Shane, cocking a brow. "Is that so." He giggled. 

Shane smiled and nodded. "Of course." He had a feeling he knew what was to come but it didn't matter. He'd do anything to get on Ryan's good side again.

The younger placed his hands on Shane's chest, fisting the fabric there. Shane watched him, admiring the softness in Ryan's expression as he watched his own hands, a suspicious smile blooming across his skin. 

Then, slowly and seductively, Ryan glanced back up to look Shane in the eyes. Shane breathed in sharply at Ryan's dark eyes. He then watched as his small boyfriend bit his lip and smiled softly. "Prove it." 

Without thought, Shane moved in and sealed their lips in a kiss. Ryan reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck to pull him closer. He wouldn't admit it, but he almost regretted ignoring Shane. Almost. Seeing Shane slowly lose his mind at being ignored was always worth it, specially when he responded like this when Ryan finally acknowledged him.

Ryan mumbled against Shane's lips, feeling Shane place his hands on his hips. Shane pulled him closer, till their hips and chests were pressed tight together. Ryan could feel Shane's groan as it rumbled through his body and whimpered in return. Yeh, this was always worth it.


	3. 15. "Stop harming yourself like this!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was kinda cute...idk, I'm a romantic at heart, sue me!

Shane watched as Ryan nervously fidgeted with his fingers, then the hem of his jacket and then the strap of his rucksack. It was driving him crazy. He knew, he always knew, that Ryan got panicky after these sorts of investigations. The ones where they stayed the night. Ryan just wasn't cut out for this, his nervous mind playing tricks on him.

He probably counted twenty shadow monsters on the way home!

Not that Shane would tease him about this. Shane would tease the younger about many things, but never Ryan's anxious behaviour. The older knew it embarrassed him to be afraid even when they were miles away investigating anyway. 

They'd had this discussion before. Shane knew that telling Ryan to stop was always out of the question. Ryan wouldn't listen, he'd laugh it off and say that he was fine, that he wasn't scared when they got home. That he didn't stay up till stupid times in the evening because he didn't want the nightmares. Shane knew about those too.

Ever since they got together and Shane started staying over, Ryan would occasionally have nightmares. They usually only happened after something scary, like a horror movie or...one of their investigations. 

These nightmare always set Shane off. He worried for Ryan on a daily basis anyway, but to have your loved one wake you up at night whimpering and thrashing around in bed! Still asleep! Crying out to him but he can't protect him from something only Ryan can see. It tore Shane apart!

So when they finally pull up outside Ryan's place, and Ryan goes to say goodnight, Shane surprises him by jumping out the cab as well after paying the driver the whole fee. He purposely ignored Ryan's confused expression in favour of reaching the apartment block and holding the door open for the smaller man, waving his hand and smiling gently for Ryan to catch up.

Ryan shook himself from his stupor and waddled over, dragging his suitcase. As he passed, he shot a confused look at Shane but received no answer until they finally made it to Ryan's floor and into his apartment.

"So, uh...any reason as to why you're staying the night?" Ryan asked, pulling his suitcase to the middle of the sitting room then leaving it there in favour of awkwardly shuffling as he watched Shane look around the place. 

Shane had been there plenty of times before but he always enjoyed admiring the organised mess that was Ryan's apartment. Clothes and books littered sides and tables, and the kitchen was filled with bills and food items. It was distinctly Ryan: everything had a place, even if it meant the rooms looked like hell.

"Just tired, didn't want to travel that extra five blocks home." Shane lied easily. He wouldn't reveal that he was worried, that would just make Ryan irritated and prone to argue. "Why, don't you want me here?" Shane asked, shooting him a cheeky grin.

Ryan wheezed. "You know I always want you here." He said, then his face flushed as he realised what he said. Instead of focusing on this, he distracted himself by turning away from Shane so as to move his suitcase to his bedroom. 

Shane smiled to himself, allowing himself to watch Ryan's retreating form as the younger headed for the bedroom. A warm feeling filled him as he picked up his own suitcase and followed his lover. 

When he came to the door, Shane found Ryan with the suitcase on the bed attempting to put away clothes but only managing to pick the items up, fold them, then place them tiredly back in the case. Shane watched him, then glanced at his face. It was like he wasn't even there, expression blank.

"Ryan?" Shane asked, leaving his suitcase in the doorway and moving round the bed to the side Ryan was stood. He came up to stand next to him and saw that the younger hadn't even noticed he'd moved, still frantically folding and placing. "Ryan!" He said a little louder, now gently grasping Ryan's shoulder as he did so. 

Ryan jumped, eyes wide as he glanced at the hand that held him then up the arm to the face of a worried Shane. "You okay man?" Shane asked, brows creased.

Ryan swallowed, then pulled on a tight smile. "Hah...yeh, just tired I guess." He shrugged, looking back down at his luggage. Shane noticed but kept his eyes solely on Ryan's face.

"Well, how 'bout we put that stuff away in the morning?" He suggested, already moving to take to the suitcase off the bed. Ryan watched, helpless, as his distraction moved away from him. He was now stuck having to agree that Shane was right, he needed to sleep and avoiding his issue by pretending to tidy would not help him at all.

"Okay..." Ryan agreed, voice cracking as he spoke. When he made no move to get ready, Shane sighed and moved closer.

"Come on." He said softly, lowly. He took Ryan's hands and turned him around so he was facing him. The younger looked up then, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Eyes that screamed 'don't let me fall asleep!'. 

Shane moved Ryan's arms up so that he could removed Ryan's teeshirt to get ready for bed but Ryan stopped him. "It's chilly..." he provided weakly. Shane knew the truth but didn't argue. Ryan leaving his shirt on was the equivalent of a child covering their head with the duvet. It stopped the monsters from getting to him, and Shane eagerly let him continue. Anything to keep Ryan calm.

Shane nodded and instead moved to Ryan's jeans and shoes, helping him get down to just his underwear and teeshirt. Ryan stood there dumbly, watching blankly, and Shane briefly wondered what the younger was thinking.

Shane then turned to himself, changing into his own boxers before pulling the covers back and shuffling Ryan under them. He tried not to show how he noticed Ryan's quivering hands, or the way he kept licking his lips.

"I'll be right back." He smiled tightly, leaving Ryan on his own for a moment to turn the lights off in the sitting room. Shane tried to pretend he didn't see Ryan's frightened expression as he left, feeling his chest tighten at the sight. 

When he returned, he turned on the lamp on the bedside table and flicked off the main light. Then the older man clambered into bed, seeing Ryan's relieved expression. Ryan hadn't wanted to be alone, Shane knew that, but he had to otherwise the lights would be on still and the younger definitely didn't need a stupid electricity bill on top of his anxiety. It'd probably make it worse.

Shane smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Ryan so as to pull him in. The younger went willingly, allowing himself to be pulled in so his face was tucked into Shane's neck. The older man then laid them down, before moving to turn the light out.

"Don't!" Ryan squeaked, moving his head up of Shane's shoulder. He then flushed and looked away, not wanting to seem frightened but embarrassed because that's exactly how he looks. He waited for the teasing but suspiciously it never came. 

Instead, Shane nodded and smiled gently. He moved his hand to cradle to back of Ryan's head and pulled him back in. "That's cool." He said. 

Ryan nodded weakly against his flesh, then snuggled closer. Shane let him, wrapping an arm round him when Ryan finally stilled. It wasn't too long until soft snores filled the bedroom. Shane grinned before finally letting himself succumb as well.

When Shane awoke again, it was 3:18 in the morning and around four hours since they had gone to bed. He was momentarily confused as to what woke him up until he saw Ryan's quaking form at the foot of the bed. 

Shane was instantly awake. "Ryan?" He asked, voice soft. Ryan froze, the sobs that were escaping him ceased. "Ry?" Shane tried again, reaching forward and placing the tips of his fingers on the younger's shoulder. Ryan stayed still.

Ryan wiped his face, sniffled and then turned to face Shane with a watery smile. "Hey, did I wake you?" He asked, voice rough from sleep and crying. 

Shane moved closer, sitting on his calves. He took Ryan's face into his hands and stared deeply into those dark brown eyes, rubbing his thumb tenderly through the tears still staining Ryan's skin.

Ryan watched him, face warm and his chest tight. He felt embarrassed having been caught crying, but he'd had a dream. An awful dream, where a ghost boy had climbed out from under his bed and threatened him with long sharp nails and fangs like a snake. When Ryan had then turned to Shane, begging for help, he found Shane with eyes hollowed out and with very little life in his expression.

It nearly brought him to tears again. Or was he crying. Well his face felt wet. Then he paused: he wasn't crying! Shane was.

"Shane?" His voice wobbled with fear. He reached up and cupped Shane's cheek. "Shane? What's wrong?" Ryan asked. 

"I just..." Shane started, trailing off. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ryan's. Ryan let him, confused and not sure what to do.

"You just what?" Ryan asked, taking on the role of support quite quickly and he patted Shane's shoulder gingerly.

Shane sighed and pulled away abruptly, ripping his hands away from Ryan so as to wipe his tears away. "I wish you'd stop harming yourself like this!" He exclaimed, looking Ryan in the eye.

"What?" Ryan asked, scrunching his face up. What could that possibly mean?

"This! This investigation bullshit! You...you-you put yourself in these situations, that panic you and scare the shit out of you!" Shane explained. Ryan frowned and moved to interject, to say he wasn't scared but Shane beat him to it. "Save it! I've seen you, Ryan! I know you! You come home and you're terrified! I just..." Shane's voice broke off and he looked away, collect his thoughts.

"You just what?" Ryan asked, trying to catch his eye. He was a little miffed but he still wanted to hear what Shane had to say, even if so far all he'd said was how scared he was. He knew he was scared but he'd hoped he hadn't been that obvious.

"I just..." Shane started, then turned to look Ryan in the eye again. The younger gaped at the affection he saw in the hazel eyes of his lover. "I just wish you'd quit when you're ahead. I can't stand to see you like this, Ry. It breaks my heart." He said, pouring his heart out.

Ryan froze, eyes wide. Then, slowly, he moved his hand to cup Shane's cheek. "Really?" He asked, frowning. 

Shane leant into the touch, bringing a hand up to hold Ryan's there against his face. "Of course. Do you know how horrible it is to see someone you love cry in their sleep and be able to do nothing about it." 

Ryan pulled away. "Love?" He asked, eyes bright.

Shane smiled. He wasn't sure if he'd meant to say that but he was kinda glad he had. They had been seeing each other for a while now but hadn't really discussed moving forward with the relationship. Maybe this was a good move. He sure as hell meant it and it certainly stopped Ryan's tears. Maybe Ryan felt the same? "You got me. Cats out the bag." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"For real?" Ryan asked, a grin slowly gracing his face. Shane nodded. Suddenly, the taller man had a lap full of Ryan Bergara as the younger began kissing the life out of him. He held Shane's face hard, holding him in place as he kissed him. 

"I love you too!" Ryan gasped when he finally pulled away, a big excited grin stretched across his face.

Shane grinned back. "Yeh?" He said, squeezing Ryan's side and smiling as he squirmed.

"Yeh."

"Will you maybe stop scaring the crap out of yourself, then?" Shane teased.

Ryan wheezed. "Fuck no. I may be a fucking mess when it comes to this shit but...I really enjoy spending time with you." Ryan said shyly, face warming up cutely.

Shane stared at him with a look of disbelief, an outrageous smile filling his face. "Are you kidding me?! There's like a tonne of ways we can hang out and you wanna spend it in dingy hospitals and fucked up houses?" Shane laughed. Ryan wheezed in response. "Jesus! You're a crazy motherfucker."

"Yeh, but I'm your crazy motherfucker, right?" He giggled, throwing his arms around Shane's neck.

"Heck yes!" Shane wheezed, before pulling Ryan back in for a another big kiss. Sure Shane might not approve of Ryan's hobbies, but as long as the younger had Shane around to keep him sane, Ryan didn't give a crap.


	4. 23. "Do not. Tempt. Me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really late chapter, suggested by PropertyOfOneDirection!, hope you like it!!!

25\. "Do not. Tempt. Me."

"Welcome to buzzfeed unsolved, today we will be investigating how Shane managed to stab himself in the arm as we wondered through this god forsaken abandoned hospital!" Is what Ryan barely managed to joke as he examined the cut, his voice wobbly and his expression showing no mirth at his words at all.

Shane chuckled however, even if it was a very breathy chuckle and ended with a wince. "It's not a stab." Shane said weakly, staring at the wound as well. Ryan gingerly touched it and he jumped away. "Ow!" Shane growled, looking completely irritated at the situation. 

"Well what do you expect?! You just had to get yourself stabbed stabbed!" Ryan howled, throwing his arms in the air in anguish. 

Shane rolled his eyes at his companion. "It's not. A. Staaab." He drawled put, putting emphasis on the 'stab'. "If anything, it's a little...you know, cut." Shane explained.

"Like hell is it a little cut." Ryan rolled his eyes right back at Shane, going back to examining the wound.

"Look, its fine. It's not even that deep!" Shane tried to calm Ryan down. He needed to really. If not, who knows what could happen, the kid could go into a panic and hyperventilate or something. Shane didn't need that, and neither did Ryan.

Ryan fixed him with a disbelieving stare, gaping at his friend. "Not that de- not that deep?! Dude you're practically bleeding out!" Ryan gasped, moving to wipe the dribble of blood that came from the cut.

"Pfff." Shane rolled his eyes. Ryan was always one to overreact.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Let's just go back to filming the place. Then we can get out of here and head to a hospital or something. Shane suggested, moving to get up but Ryan protested, pulling him back down.

"Fuck no! I'm calling Brent." Ryan said, pulling out his phone.

"Fine, but at least let me get up. The floors dusty and I don't really wanna get these jeans dirty." Shane moved to get up again but this time when he did, Ryan pulled him down and throwing his body across him, affectively pinning him down.

"No! You might, I don't know, faint or something! You could hurt yourself more." Ryan argued, holding his phone to one ear as the dial rang.

"Ryan, let me get up." Shane complained when Ryan continued to hold him down. 

"No. You're acting like a child."

"I'm acting like a child?!" Shane gasped, trying not to laugh at how absurd this all was. "You're the one basically straddling me."

Ryan pointedly ignored him, instead answering Brent when he picked up. "Hey Brent, we're gonna call this one off. Shane got hurt so we're gonna come back to the hotel and-"

"Ryan's being an idiot. I'm fine." Shane said loudly and over Ryan's voice. 

"Wait, so which is it? Is Shane okay? What happened?" Brent's tiny voice called from Ryan's phone.

"Yeh, I'm good!" Shane called, only to get elbowed in the stomach by Ryan. "Now I'm hurt." He joked, but only received an eye roll.

"Yeh, were gonna get out of here and I think I'll take him straight to the hospital, get him checked and stuff. We'll be round the hotel after." Ryan stared. Brent tiredly agreed and Shane realised he must have been asleep back at the hotel.

Ryan hung up and got off of Shane, beginning to pack everything away. "Ryan this is stupid. I'm fine."

When he got not answer, he instead grumbled and helped Ryan pack. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em...right?

Ryan lead them back out front to where the car was after a quick call to the owner. They'd locked up and explained that they'd bring the key round the next day. She'd been understanding which was nice. Ryan put the stuff they'd brought in the back then climbed into the drivers seat, turning on the ignition.

He then looked at Shane through the window. "Shane, get in." He stated, hand on the wheel

Shane still had apparently changed his mind from. He felt fine. He did't get the alarm. "Ryan, I'm fine. Let's just stay the night and I can go hospital or whatever tomorrow." He suggested. He had a last minute thought about all the work Ryan was throwing away just so Shane could go to hospital. It sort of touched him but Ryan was still being an idiot.

Ryan sighed. "Shane, I'm not gonna argue. Get in." He said, facing front ways once again.

"What you gonna do? Knock me out and drag me to the hospital?" Shane mocked, throwing his hands out.

Ryan turned his head to face Shane again, quick as a flash. "Do not. Tempt. Me." Was his reply, a stone cold expression as he fixed Shane with a steely stare. Shane had to admit, he nearly gulped.

Instead, he frowned. "Fine." 

It turned out, they'd both been about right. Shane had needed stitches but the wound wasn't deadly. At breakfast the next morning, all Ryan got from Shane was teasing that they could have stayed the night and he'd probably been fine.


	5. Prompt from tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from tumblr, sent to Faequill, but I love modern family so I really wanted to write it. 
> 
> The situation of the locked car.
> 
> First off, I have no goshdamn clue as to whether Shane has a niece/nephew, it's just for the sake of the plot. This niece is fictional. I'm pretty sure I watched a video somewhere where Shane mentioned sisters, but at the same time it's just fiction, let's leave it at that.  
> Second, this prompt was not sent to me but I did sorta ask permission to use it? I mean, Faequill said "DO IT" so imma take that as permission lol.  
> Thirdly, I can totally see Ryan panicking more. Even if the kid isn't directly related to him, it's a child and Ryan would just get so freaked out.
> 
> For Faequill!!

They'd just come out of McDonald's, Shane's Niece Daniel resting on his hip as the trio moved from the restaurant to Ryan's car. The couple were babysitting Shane's sisters daughter while she was working that evening, meaning Daniel would stay the night at theirs while her mum worked late.

It had just gone past eight and the three year old was pretty out of it, head lopped against Shane's shoulder as she drifted off. Ryan couldn't keep the smile of his face as he saw it and Shane noticed.

"What?" Shane asked, grinning in confusion. 

Ryan shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just..." he looked back at Shane, the complete image of a young and happy father. Ryan had never been sure on the idea of fathering children but...the sight of Shane holding Daniel. It made his heart warm in a way he'd never felt before. 

"It's just what?" Shane pressed, coming over to look down at Ryan as the younger unlocked the car door before placing the keys in the nappy bag. 

"I...I don't know. I guess, seeing you with kids is weird." Ryan finally got out, breathing out a laugh. He opened to back door of the car for Shane so that the older man could place Daniel into the booster seat. She sniffles at first, startling awake, but quickly drifted back off as Shane plugged her in.

"Good weird or bad?" Shane joked, smiling back at Ryan as the shorter man watched him. 

Ryan grinned. "Good." 

"Well that's good then." Shane laughed, coming back out from the car doorway. Gently, he took the nappy bag from Ryan and placed it on the car seat next to Daniel before finally closing the door. "Have you...you know..." Shane started, suddenly cautious as he gestured to Daniel.

"What?" Ryan cocked a brow, glancing at the toddler.

Shane gesticulated for a moment, face contorted as he tried to think of a way to speak his thoughts. Finally, he sighed. "Thought of having kids..." he said.

"Oh..." it was Ryan's turn to be awkward. Ever since he and Shane got together, he'd thought of the future. Ryan was a naturally inquisitive guy, and a bit of a worrier. For him not to think of the future would be odd. However, as previously mentioned, the idea of children had never really stuck in his mind. "I'm not sure..." Ryan shrugged, moving to the drivers side of the car. 

"Well..." Shane paused, unsure. "Have you ever considered children with me?" He asked, meeting Ryan's eye. To have confident, self-assured Shane look so uncertain was as peculiar as it usually would be. Except, this time, it was extremely heartwarming as well.

Ryan smiled shyly. Then he shrugged. Then, at Shane's smile, he moved to open the drivers door. But it didn't budge. "That's weird..." he mumbled, brow creasing.

"What?" Shane asked, tone becoming concerned.

Ryan pulled at the door handle again. "It won't-" Ryan grunted with effort. "It won't open!" He growled. He yanked on the handle a couple more times before flying back, throwing his hands up.

"Well, just unlock it." Shane laughed, eyes crinkling at Ryan's ridiculousness.

Ryan huffed a laugh. "Shut up, Shane." He argued, moving his hands to his pockets. He'd put his keys in his front pocket, he remembered. 

Or he did?

Ryan began a little pat down as he searched for his keys. Both front pockets, both back pockets. Even his shirt pocket! 

"Ryan? What are you-"

"Shane, I've lost my keys!" Ryan squawked, still patting himself down.

"Well, that's ridiculous! You literally just used them to unlock the car so we could put-" Shane paused as Ryan met his equally shocked stare. Then they both locked down at the car, which was now locked and contained both Daniel and the car keys. "Your keys-"

"Are in the bag!" Ryan finished, bringing his hands to his hair in panic. "Oh no! Oh no!" Ryan squeaked, eyes wide as he stared at the sleeping toddler within the car. "Oh no! Oh no!" He continued, getting progressively louder.

"Hey. Ryan!" Shane started, moving round the car to Ryan's side. "Ryan look at me-"

"Daniel's locked in the car!"

"Ryan-!"

"She's stuck in the car! Oh my god!" 

"Ryan! Dude! You need to breath!"

"Shane! People get arrested for leaving kids in the car!" Ryan continued to gargle, now moving around the car to the side Daniel was in. Shane followed him, watching as Ryan began to tug at Daniels door. 

"Ryan." 

"Don't worry Daniel!" Ryan squawked, yanking on the door. "Fucking keys!" He yelled. 

"Ryan, people are staring." Shane pointed out, pulling his phone out and glancing around.

"Shane, I'm a little busy not caring about that right now because Daniel is stuck in the fucking car!" Ryan screeched at Shane as he continued to yank on the door and thread his fingers raggedly through his hair. "Don't worry Daniel!" He finished, leaning into the window to see the still sleeping toddler.

"Ryan, she's fine. Seriously, it's gonna be okay." Shane tried to sooth, pulling Ryan away from the door. He gripped Ryan's shoulders and made the younger man leave him, even if he wasn't looking at him. "It'll be fine okay. She's safe, we'll get her out, we just have to stay calm." Shane smiled gently. "Now I'm going to call the police and-"

"I'm gonna break the window!" Ryan interrupted, searching frantically for something to use.

"Ryan! no!" But it fell on deaf ears as his boyfriend began rushing round the car like a headless chicken. With nothing he could do but watch, Shane pulled out his phone and dialled 911. He glanced around as the phone dialled, nervously smiling at the people who stared at them as they passed. He turned back to Ryan who was now desperately scrubbing his hands through his hair as he searched for something to smash the windows with. Shane moved to call him back over when a women's voice came through the phone.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Hi, uh, we uh locked my niece in the car." Shane explained, his heart now beginning to beat a little harder as his hands neck grew hot and his hands became clammy.

"I'm gonna break the window!" Came Ryan's suddenly very loud and very panicked voice ca,e rushing past as Ryan ran back to the car, now carrying a public bin. 

"Ryan! Stop!" 

"Sir, who is that?" Came the women's voice. 

"It's..." Shane sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "It's my boyfriend..."

"I'm gonna smash the window!" Ryan cried, bringing the bin over his head.

"Ryan no!" Shane yelled, grabbing at Shane's arms and pulling him away.

"Sir, please calm your partner."

"I'm gonna break the window!" 

"Ryan! Stop, you'll get glass on her!" 

"Sir?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Shane! She might be over heating!" Ryan screeched. Shane took note of his boyfriends ragged appearance; his scruffy hair and wide eyes. 

"Ryan! It's okay! It's going to be okay!" Shane cried, heart rate picking up. He grabbed a hold of Ryan's arm and pulled at him.

"Sir, the door should be open now." Came the woman's voice again, the sound sending relief flooding through Shane.

"Check the door." Shane nodded to the car and Ryan rushed over, yanking on the door. 

"Shane! It's not- it's not open- it's-" the door opened. "Oh." Ryan gasped, deflating. 

Shane breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's open. Thank you." Shane replied to the woman over the phone. He hung up then and moved to the car, beside Ryan who was leant against the car with his head in his arms on top of the car. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders. "You okay?" He asked, smiling softly.

Ryan groaned in response. "We shouldn't be fathers." Came Ryan's muffled voice.

Shane couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face at his boyfriends words. "Nonsense. I think we'd be great." Shane stated, nudging the smaller man. Ryan moved away from the car to glare at Shane. "What? It's not like we killed her or something?" He joked.

Ryan groaned and threw his head back into his arms, completely ignoring Shane as he laughed.


	6. 2. "Eyes on me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29 will be out soon but for now I have this one? Hope you enjoy?!
> 
> Also, fair warning, I have no idea what drove me to write this from the prompt? It's all a bit of a mystery...

2\. "Eyes on me."

This was weird. This wasn't right. It wasn't...natural. 

Anxious thoughts swirled around in Shane's mind as the bedroom walls surrounding himself and Ryan shook with the force of something mighty. Items on shelves tumbled and clattered to the floor, vases and glass frames smashing. The sound of rumbling filled Shane's ears, mixed with Ryan's panicked whimpers.

Ryan. The poor guy was stuck clinging to the fabric of Shane's shirt, his face hidden amongst the cloth. Without thought, Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan, trying with all his might to come up with an answer to their current predicament.

First, the door had definitely jammed. There was no such thing as a 'supernatural force' that could keep a door firmly sealed, Shane refused to believe it. Though maybe right now, it seems terrifyingly possible.

Second, there must be some sort of earthquake because it's not possible for a room to shake like this 'because ghosts'?! Despite them being in an area that was not known for earthquakes...

Third and finally, there was no way that that shadow was moving.

Shane's throat felt dry and his skin prickled, child running down his spine. He breathed in sharply and the sound must have panicked Ryan as the younger man pulled away shakily to look at him. Ryan took one look at Shane before moving to look behind him, to where Shane was looking.

"No!" Shane gasped, latching his hands gently but forcefully onto either said of Ryan's face to keep him facing him. "Eyes on me." He said, trying to keep his voice level as he gave the younger man a small, weak smile.

"Shane?" Ryan's puffed again his chin, the younger man's eyes wide with fear. The sight of it caused anger and irrigation to bubble in Shane's stomach. How dare whatever was happening cause Ryan to panic!

"It's going to be okay. It's probably a small earthquake or something." Shane placated, stroking his thumbs across Ryan's cheek bones while maintaining eye contact. Peripheral vision allowed the taller man to see the shadows from before grow and shrink. They climbed the walls and spread across the floors, never touching them but close enough that Shane inched closer to Ryan.

"Shane..." Ryan whimpered, his hands still clutched tightly in Shane's shirt. 

Shane softened his expression, pulling the smaller man into his chest while making sure that the younger couldn't see what occurred around them. "It's okay." Shane sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man whilst willing his heart to calm.

His eyes began to sting and he realised he may cry. Here he was, stuck in a room with Ryan, facing a problem he'd never ever believed in before. The fear he felt at this, however, was nowhere the fear he felt for Ryan. He wouldn't let anything happen to his friend.

"Shane..." Ryan's muffled voice came from Shane's chest, followed by a hesitant push. Shane released him slowly, allowing Ryan to pull away so he could look up at him. They stared at each other for a moment, Shane's hands coming up to rest on Ryan's face again. Mainly to block out what was happening around them as the shadows closed in, but also as a comfort to Shane himself. Ryan's warm flesh against the palms of his hand, alive and there with him. 

"Ryan...?" Shane asked, glancing between Ryan's chocolate coloured eyes. He brushed his thumbs through the tears that had formed on Ryan's cheeks.

Ryan's bottom lip quivered as his own hands released Shane's shirt, quivering. They wobbled as they came up to rest on Shane's own whiskered cheek. The taller man leant into the touch. Ryan bot his lip. "I..." Ryan blinked his eyes shut.

"Hey, Ryan? It's okay, it's-" Shane's brow creased in worry moving closer so that he could whisper to Ryan in comfort.

"I love you." Came Ryan's breathy voice, eyes wide open and staring into Shane's. his cheeks warmed under Shane's palms, reddening beautifully. Shane's heart gave a start and he momentarily forgot about their predicament.

Gently, his thumb came to Ryan's chewed on lip, tracing the corner of the younger man's mouth. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed their lips together. They melted together, lazily kissing with passion. Their hands grabbed at each other's faces and necks, holding each other close. 

Then Shane pulled away, holding Ryan to his neck so that he could cradle the younger man's head as he whispered the words "I love you too..." before everything turned to darkness.


	7. 29. "thank you for making my mind up for me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the angsty mofo, Knightgirl7, who sent me the suggestion, this is the best I got...hope ya like it!

29\. "thank you for making up my mind up for me."

Shane was tired. He was tired of so many things, like bills and work and that guy who played loud music at stupid a'clock down the hall. He was tired that everything seemed to be crushing him and it made his head itch in a way he couldn't scratch, his body taunt and ready to snap. And most of all, he was tired of Ryan nervousness.

It was not helping him as he tried to focus on this goddamn report he was writing. What had he written? Fuck sake; he'd written "that" three times now!

He let the younger man's incessant taping continue to grate away him, more and more until his teeth were squeaking at how much he was grinding them "Ryan." He snarled.

Ryan jumped where he sat on the sofa, switching his phone off and turning to face Shane. "Yeh?" He asked, cocking a brow at Shane's glare.

"Can you stop that." Shane demanded, pointedly nodding his head at Ryan's hand. 

"Huh? Oh, was I taping?" He asked sheepishly, giving a small, nervous smile.

"Yes." Was all Shane said, before turning back to his work. He didn't see it but Ryan's smile fell, replaced with a forlorn expression and creased forehead. 

The younger man watched the older, tilting his head in thought. It was the report, the one due in a few days. He had time yet he continued to push himself. Ryan began to figure that perhaps Shane was over working himself. 

Quietly, Ryan stood from the sofa, moving to the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out two beers. Closing the door with his hip, he placed the bottles on the side so that he could open them before moving to where Shane sat at the dining table with his laptop and papers.

He smiled as he saw his tall boyfriend, warmth filling his chest. However, fate was not on his side as the rug beneath him caught his feet, tripping him. The beer went flying into the air, the bottles crashing onto the table and spilling over Shane's work and keyboard. 

"What the-!" Shane helped, jumping up. Just as quickly, he shoved passed Ryan into the kitchen to get kitchen roll while cussing up a storm. "Ryan? What the fuck?!" He yelled, trying to get the moisture out of his keyboard whilst attempting to move his paperwork from the spillage.

"I-" Ryan stuttered, face flushing and throat closing. Oh god, all he wanted to do was clam Shane down. Now he's made it worse?! 

Shane growled lowly in his throat, gently patting the keyboard when suddenly- 

"No. No. No! No!" Shane cried as the computer suddenly sparked in what would have been quite comical had it been in a comedy sketch. However, this was life and Ryan had just ruined Shane's. "Ryan?!" He seethed, turning to glare at the shorter man. 

Ryan yelped, jumping. He looked to Shane and then the laptop, finally finding himself as he rushed forward to help. The computer sparked again and Ryan flinched, especially when Shane shoved him away.

"Stop! Stop!" The taller man howled. "You'll just make it worse." He then added lowly. Ryan felt his skin crawl, realising the full expense of his mistake.

"I'm really sorry, Shane! I...I wasn't looking where I was going, i-"

"No you weren't." Shane interrupted, throwing the soiled kitchen roll he held to the table where it slapped wetly. "Gah! Ryan, why can't you just think for one second?! What the fuck were you thinking? You've basically ruined all that work! What do I do now?!" Shane seethed, gesticulating violently. 

Ryan moved away, glaring. "Hey! I- I was trying to cheer you up! You're the idiot who lets himself get wound up till he explodes! Jeez!" 

"Don't try to push this on me!" Shane screeched, throwing his arms up in anger. "And you're the idiot! What the fuck, I was working Ryan. This is not the time for drinking or relaxing! That could have come later, when the work was done!" He added the last part with venom so strong it made Ryan flinch.

"Well I'm sorry, okay! I wasn't thinking!" Ryan glared, eyes and face feeling hot. He was so ashamed and here Shane was making it worse. He'd tried to apologise and for what? He tried to remind himself that Shane was stressed and probably overworked but it didn't seem to matter. Ryan just felt hurt and embarrassed and angry, all at once.

"No. You weren't." Shane agreed hotly, nostrils flaring.

Ryan breathed in sharply, eyes wide. Why did it hurt so much to have Shane say that? To basically tell him that he was stupid. Then he glared. "You know what! Fuck you Shane." Ryan snapped, hitting Shane squarely in the chest. It was pathetic but Ryan didn't care, he was too busy trying not to cry.

"Fuck you too!" Shane growled back, teeth gritted as he turned back to mess created on the table.

"Get out of here! Just fucking- I don't care." Ryan screamed, the tears coming now and feeling like fire as the streamed down his cheeks. He moved away from Shane, towards the sofa.

"Maybe I will!" Shane screeched, turning back around to face Ryan with fire in his eyes. "At least then I could have gotten some fucking work done without you screwing everything up!" Shane yelled back, fists balled up.

"Is that what you think?! You know what, fine. Go, then you won't have me to fuck everything up for you." Ryan snapped, throat sore and croaky. Shane glared at him and Ryan glared back, lipped curled in sorrow and anger as his cheeks became stained with tears. Then, he pointed to the door. "Get out..." he sniffles, voice finally breaking.

Shane, still breathing heavily in anger, straightened his shirt sleeves before grabbing his still slightly damp paper work. He then grabbed his jacket and moved to the door, turning to Ryan. "Thank you for making my mind up for me." He snapped before marching out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Once he was gone, Ryan collapsed to his knees. "Oh god! Oh god!" He wheezed, emotion pouring from his voice like the tears that fell to the floor. What had just happened?!


	8. 21. “Every inch of you is breathtaking.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a sequell to the previous chapter, using a different quote... it's a litttle more hopeful because I cant deal with angst. Hope you like it!!

21\. “Every inch of you is breathtaking.”

The moment Shane stepped out of that front door, his heart dropped. He'd just yelled at Ryan. He'd made Ryan cry. 

He'd probably just ruined one of the best relationships of his life because of a stupid laptop. 

Shane turned, raising his fist to knock on the door. Muffled sobs could be heard through the thin wood. He froze, biting his lip as his eyes glazed over. What had he done?

He slumped backwards into the wall across from the door, sliding down until he hit the floor with a thud. Shane's head flopped back with a thump, whimpering as his eyes welled up. The tall but broken man bit his knuckle to keep from crying out. What had he done?

With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and ran through his contacts. The paused: he didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't deserve pity.

He wanted to talk to Ryan.

Shane got to his knees, tossing his still damp work to the side. He moved towards the door, raising his fist again but pausing when he couldn't hear anything. He heart stuttered, cold dread filling him. What was Ryan doing? Where had he gone? He wouldn't do anything wrong, he was smart? He could handle it?!

Shane's heart rate sped up, faster and faster until it felt like it would burst. "Ryan?" He croaked. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened in. The still silent apartment only caused more panic. 

Frantically, Shane began to search for his keys. Where were his keys?! Oh good god, where was his fucking keys?! Instead, he searched for the spare hidden above the door frame. He slammed into the apartment, a complete mess compared to his usual cool and calm self. "Ryan?!" Shane gasped, when he didn't see Ryan where he'd left him. "Ryan!" 

Shane launched himself, rushing through the house in search of his boyfriend. "Ryan?!" He nearly screeched. He was becoming desperate.

Coming to the bedroom door, he found it slightly ajar. He froze, trying to breath. Silently, Shane listened with bated breath.

A sniffle sounded from inside the room. 

Everything crashed around Shane and he breathed in a relief. Gently, he pushed the door open slightly to find a lumpy, duvet blob in the middle of the bed they shared. Ryan's pillow was visible but Shane's was not. 

Shane padded his way silently across the carpet. "Ryan?" Shane whispered. The sniffling stopped suddenly and the ball froze, then pulled into itself tighter. Tentatively, he reached out to the duvet lump with a still shaky hand. 

Gripping one of the edges, he pulled at it gently. It resisted at first, then fell away to reveal a soggy looking Ryan. The smaller man's eyes were squeezed shut and his face bright red and wet from crying. And there was Shane pillow, tear stained and squeezed tightly in Ryan's fist.

Shane felt his heart clench at the sight. He'd done that.

"Ryan..." he gasped. He reached to pull the duvet away completely, then paused. He wasn't sure if he should touch him. Was he even allowed? Shane not his lip. "Ryan, I-"

"Why are you here?" Came Ryan's voice, soft yet harsh from crying. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be red, irritated and angry. 

Shane suddenly felt red hot shame course though his body. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just trying to help and...I had no right..." he explained slowly, head tilted forward. Then he looked up, back at Ryan. The younger man looked so broken and Shane had to remind himself "do this right, or you'll lose him forever.".

"Ryan...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry..." he gave a wet gasp, trying to breath as tears came. "I really fucked up, and I'm really sorry...please don't make me leave you..." Shane sobbed, shoving his face into the duvet to hide it.

"Even though...I screw up everything...?" Ryan asked in such a tiny voice, Shane almost missed it. His head snapped upwards to look at the younger man.

"Ryan, no way in hell are you a screw up! Your absolutely amazing, every inch of you in breathtaking." Shane stated in all seriousness, chest warming when Ryan looked away shyly with a small smile. Gripping some control of his confidence, Shane reached over and wiped away a trail of tears Ryan had on his face. "And if you'd let me...I'd really like to prove it..." he asked in a small voice, unsure.

Ryan moved his dark eyes to look at Shane. He stared for a moment before a grin began to spread across his face, slowly at first before blooming until it was fully across Ryan's rosy cheeks. "I...I guess..." he said, shy. 

It was all Shane needed to hope that he hadn't fucked up just yet.


End file.
